1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drawing die arrangement having a drawing tool that acts on an elongated workpiece, and having a drawing tool support on which the drawing tool is mounted, counteracting the drawing tool, in which support a measurement device that measures the mass distribution of the workpiece material is disposed on the drawing tool. Also, the invention relates to a workpiece guide for placement ahead of a drawing die arrangement, as well as to a drawing system having a drawing machine that has a drawing die arrangement through which the drawing machine draws a workpiece, and having a workpiece guide disposed ahead of the drawing die arrangement in the drawing direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a drawing die arrangement is known from DE 10 2009 039 873 A1, whereby here, a drawing tool referred to as a drawing ring serves for shaping the elongated workpiece that is to be formed in the drawing method, in each instance. In particular, it is known from DE 10 2009 039 873 A1 to provide a material guide ahead of the drawing ring, in each instance, in the drawing direction, by way of which guide the workpiece to be drawn, in each instance, is passed to the drawing ring.
In the production of seamless tubes, using the drawing method, a great technical challenge lies in processing the workpieces to be drawn, which are configured in the form of hollow bodies, in this connection, during the drawing method, in such a manner that the finished tube or the finished drawn product has the most uniform mass distribution possible of the workpiece material, over the cross-section, or that the finished drawn product has the most uniform thickness expanse possible over the cross-section. For this purpose, it is proposed in DE 10 2009 039 873 A1 to configure a workpiece guide that is disposed ahead of the drawing ring in the drawing direction—by way of which the workpiece, in each instance, is passed to the drawing ring—so as to be displaceable relative to the drawing direction.
By means of suitable displacement of the workpiece guide and thereby also ultimately of the feed direction, in which the workpiece, in each instance, is passed to the drawing ring, as uniform a mass distribution as possible can be made available in the drawn product to be produced by means of the drawing method, in that irregularities or uneven wall thicknesses or eccentricities of the workpiece to be formed or reshaped, for example, which can have an influence on the quality of the formed workpiece, are evened out by means of suitable displacement of the workpiece guide. From DE 10 2009 039 873 A1, it is known, in this connection, to determine the displacement of the workpiece guide, in each instance, that is required for the production of a drawn product having the most uniform mass distribution possible, in cross-section, in each instance, in that the mass distribution of the workpiece material is measured in cross-section, and the workpiece guide is displaced in accordance with the measured mass distribution.